


You're in my veins and I cannot get you out

by DarkKaya



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: A Bucky le salieron dos hermanos más que en el canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M, No mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/pseuds/DarkKaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James tiene siete años cuando se encuentra por primera vez con Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're in my veins and I cannot get you out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentemind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/gifts).



> Escrito para agentemind en el Amigo Invisible de la comunidad livejournal de Avengers en español. Pidió un modern setting de Steve pre-serum y salió esto que tenéis a continuación. Espero que disfrutéis de la historia a pesar de que hay saltos temporales.

 

 

James tiene siete años cuando se encuentra por primera vez con Steve Rogers. Acaba de llegar a Nueva York, más específicamente al barrio de Brooklyn, porque a su padre le han destinado a una base cercana y éste no quiere dejar a su madre y a todos sus hijos en la otra punta del país. James, como todo niño de siete años recién llegado, lo primero que hace es salir a ese trozo de descampado que hay a la vuelta de la esquina de su calle y que sólo ha podido entrever desde su sitio en la parte trasera de la vieja furgoneta Chevy de su padre apretujado entre sus dos hermanas mayores y con el pequeño Tommy en su regazo.

James jamás se ha quejado de su familia, quiere a todos y cada uno de los miembros que la componen, incluso a Becca y Suzy, que pueden llegar a ser un incordio hablando siempre de vestidos y maquillaje. James no puede esperar a que Tommy crezca un poco más para tener a alguien con quien jugar a coger la pelota como cuando su padre tenía más tiempo libre y el propio James era poco más mayor que Tommy.

Cuando llega al descampado, lo único que ve son miles de niños con ropa cada cual más dispar que la anterior, pero bañada toda ella de barro y distintos manchurrones de consistencia cuestionable. Los gritos de alegría, tongo y, unos pocos, de agitación llenan sus oídos en el segundo mismo en que su pie izquierdo se apoya en la tierra mojada del descampado. Sabe que su madre se molestará un poco (con la dulzura típica de una madre) si aparece en casa con la ropa llena de lodo, pero todo su cuerpo tiembla con la emoción contenida de hacer nuevos amigos y jugar con todos ellos. James nunca ha tenido problema para conseguir nuevos compañeros de juegos. Es lo que su padre llama “don de gentes”, si su mente no se equivoca, pero tampoco es como si le importase mucho en esta etapa de su vida. Su mente vuela con miles de ideas, travesuras y juegos por llevar a cabo, cuando sea más mayor ya se preocupará de ese don de gentes.

O puede que no. Porque si hay algo que el pequeño James Buchanan Barnes deteste con todo su pequeño e infantil cuerpo son los niños que se creen superiores y hacen burla de alguien más pequeño que ellos sólo porque no puede defenderse como se debe. Es por ello que su cuerpo bulle de la indignación que siente por la pequeña figura de aspecto débil, y de la que tan solamente puede distinguir algún que otro mechón de cabello rubio entre los cuerpos más desarrollados de sus torturadores, incluso antes de escuchar un breve quejido de dolor que se abre paso incluso sobre los gritos del resto de niños.

Si hay algo por lo que James admira a su padre es, sobre todo, por su tenaz convicción de que siempre hay que proteger a los más débiles, da igual en la condición en la que tú te halles. Y James, con sus siete años y habiendo visto a su padre en uniforme desde que tiene memoria, quiere seguir los pasos de George M. Barnes incluso sabiendo que éstos son grandes para sus pequeños pies. Es por eso que no piensa mucho antes de ponerse entre el niño rubio y los mayores cuando ve que otro golpe va a ser dado, al igual que es la misma razón por la cual no se aparta incluso cuando los golpes no dejan de llegar y siente unas manos más pequeñas que las suyas aferrar su camiseta por detrás intentando quitarle del camino. Esa acción sólo reafirma su afán por proteger al cuerpo tras el suyo.

James no sabe cuántos minutos han pasado hasta que los golpes paran de llegar, pero tampoco le importa con tal de que haya conseguido ahorrarle heridas al niño rubio. Porque, ahora que por fin el resto de niños han desaparecido del descampado a causa de la llamada de sus madres para ir a cenar, puede apreciar con detenimiento lo realmente pequeño que el otro es, al igual que la piel más nívea que ha visto en su corta vida y que compite con la del pequeño Tommy cuando se pone enfermo y sus padres no duermen durante días por la preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —su única respuesta es un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, y después los ojos azules que podrían ganar al cielo con la claridad que desprenden—. Soy James B. Barnes. Acabo de mudarme desde Indianápolis.

—Steve… —incluso si empieza con un tenue tartamudeo que provoca un tinte rosado en sus mejillas, James no puede evitar que su sonrisa se extienda un poco con la voz tímida que llega a sus oídos—. Steve Rogers.

—Encantado, Steve, tú puedes llamarme Bucky.

Bucky no retiene la carcajada llena de júbilo que se propicia de su boca al ver agrandarse esos ojos azules de sorpresa. Lo único que hace es agarrar la mano derecha de Steve y arrastrarle hasta su casa donde, sabe a la perfección, su madre le mirará con reproche por meterse en líos nada más llegar y su padre le sonreirá con orgullo por su acción desde detrás del hombro de su madre mientras ésta le limpia las heridas.

   

×××

 

Las primeras navidades de los Barnes en Brooklyn pasan casi desapercibidamente. La única novedad que a James le importa es la compañía de Steve y su madre Sarah en el pequeño apartamento lleno a rebosar de decoraciones y un aroma a galletas recién horneadas –con pepitas de chocolate porque son las favoritas de George y a su madre le encanta preparar los platos favoritos de su padre. Asimismo, para James es una de sus mejores navidades porque, a pesar de la mirada de tristeza de Steve al ver a toda su familia junta y él no poder compartir ese momento con su fallecido padre, todos ellos no paran de sonreír y reír hasta que las lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos.

Que James no se aparte ni un solo momento del costado de Steve para poder hacerle cosquillas cada dos por tres y que Steve no pare de reírse como un lunático mientras intenta no dejar caer a Tommy de su pequeño regazo al tiempo que trata de esquivar las manos de James no tiene nada que ver con que estas navidades sean memorables... O eso quiere creer James años más tarde cuando recuerda este periodo de su vida.

  

×××

  

James y Steve llevan siendo amigos durante un año y medio cuando a la casa de los Barnes llega una misiva de que ha habido un ataque en la base donde su padre está destinado. James retiene las lágrimas mientras observa a su madre llorar sentada en la mesa de la cocina, Becca está sentada junto a ella mientras Suzy está con Tommy en su habitación entreteniéndole. James no sabe qué hacer, pero recuerda que Michael siempre había dicho que James era el hombre de la casa cuando él no estaba en ella y que tenía que proteger a la familia cuando ese fuera el caso. Sin embargo, ahora su padre no va a regresar nunca y James sólo es un niño de ocho años (uno a punto de cumplir los nueve, pero un niño al fin y al cabo), que no puede hacer nada para proteger a su familia y James odia sentirse impotente tanto o más como a los matones.

Steve no se aparta de su lado una vez se entera de la situación. Que se entere porque James se cuela en su habitación con la cara llena de lágrimas y mocos a las tantas de la madrugada por la ventana, no condiciona para nada que Steve le arrastre hasta su cama y terminenambos acurrucados bajo las sábanas hechos dos ovillos. Por una vez James siente lo que es ser protegido por alguien que no está relacionado a él por sangre, y quizás es ese el motivo por el que su corazón adolorido se recupera un poco aun con la herida recién infligida por la noticia.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hacen ambos es presentarse en la oficina de periódicos en busca de un trabajo de repartidores, incluso cuando Steve sigue teniendo esa complexión más débil que la suya (o la de cualquier otro niño de su edad, en realidad), este no quiere dejarle solo en su nueva responsabilidad. El hombre de la casa tiene que proteger a la familia, incluso si es lo último que haga.

Los meses que siguen tras la muerte de su padre, la vida en casa de los Barnes da un giro completo: Becca no está casi nunca en casa debido a su nuevo trabajo a media jornada, Winnifred Barnes ya no es tan vivaz como antes y, aunque quiere muchísimo a sus hijos, se ve incapaz de prestarles tanta atención como antes. Eso hace que Suzy, a sus catorce años, adopte el papel de madre para James y Tommy. James, por su parte, se levanta a las seis de la mañana para ir a repartir periódicos junto a Steve, quien necesita más capas de ropa porque su complexión sigue sin ser del todo amable con él y su salud.

   

×××

 

La madre de Steve muere de una neumonía, que contrae mientras atiende a un paciente en el hospital donde trabaja en el turno de noche, cuando James y Steve empiezan el instituto. Rebecca lleva ya un par de años trabajando para ayudar en casa porque su madrefue perdiendo progresivamente su fuerza de voluntad desde la noticia de la muerte de su marido, el Sargento George M. Barnes. Ambos acaban de llegar de clase a casa de James un lunes tras la tediosa clase de matemáticas cuando Steve recibe la noticia por parte de una preocupada Becca. Por los siguientes dos minutos, James siente que ha perdido a su amigo frente a un enemigo invisible, porque la ya extremada palidez de Steve se acentúa tras escuchar las palabras repletas de tristeza de su hermana mayor.James no sabe qué hacer. Salvo pasar uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros escuálidos de Steve y acercarlo a su propio cuerpo, queriendo protegerle de la realidad y de todos los golpes que llegan con el transcurrir de la vida. Pero es injusto. Steve ya había sufrido con la pérdida de uno de sus padres siendo tan solo un niño de cuatro años, no es justo que ahora, ni diez años más tarde, pierda al último miembro de su familia.

—Estoy contigo.

Es lo único que puede susurrarle al oído a Steve. Porque decirle que todo estará bien es una burda mentira que sólo utilizan las personas que no entienden, realmente entienden, lo que se siente en esa situación y James… James comprende a la perfección cómo se está sintiendo Steve en esos momentos. La mente llena de negaciones, de creer que todo eso es un absurdo y que quienquiera que haya dicho esa mentira no sabe las consecuencias que sus palabras han provocado. Perdido. Sin un camino fijo, ni ninguna persona en la que apoyarse. Pero, sobre todo, un dolor intenso en el pecho, justo donde el corazón está, porque nada se compara con ese agonizante pinchazo que se siente al perder a una persona que amas. James le comprende porque la muerte de su padre sigue doliendo aun después de tantos años, pero a la vez sabe que la situación de Steve es diferente a la suya. Porque su amigo, el mismo al que defendió el primer día que llegó a Brooklyn–y posteriormente muchas más veces porque parece tener un imán para los matones-, ha perdido su última barricada de apoyo.

Esa noche James y Steve vuelven a dormir en la misma cama, hechos dos ovillos más grandes que años atrás, con Steve llorando silenciosamente mientras James sólo puede estar ahí como apoyo. A la mañana siguiente, James acompaña a Steve al pequeño piso, donde todo recuerda a la ausencia de Sarah Rogers, para coger todo lo que Steve vaya a necesitar durante los siguientes días en los que se quedará con él y su familia. Sin embargo, la peor parte es el pequeño funeral que toma lugar en un día donde el sol luce como nunca antes se había visto para una mañana del mes de noviembre y donde, junto al nuevo hueco en la tierra, sólo se encuentran un par de compañeros de trabajo de Sarah, Steve y toda la familia Barnes rodeándole. James no se aparta ningún segundo de su lado derecho y Tommy, con sus recién cumplidos diez años, se aferra a la mano izquierda de Steve brindándole apoyo repleto de la inocencia que únicamente los niños pueden ofrecer.

James jamás podrá olvidar la cara estoica de Steve mientras observa con los ojos llenos de un dolor agonizante cómo descienden el féretro que contiene el cuerpo de su madre. Justo al lado de la tumba de Joseph Rogers. Así como tampoco el pánico que se apodera de él cuando, tres días más tarde, reciben la visita de un empleado de los servicios sociales para llevarse a Steve. En ese instante, es él quien se aferra a Steve como si su vida dependiera de ello. Nadie puede separarle de su amigo, y mucho menos cuando le prometió que estaría con él. Siempre, hasta el final.

—Está bien, Bucky.

Son tan solamente tres palabras, pero también es la voz suave de Steve y por eso su cuerpo se relaja mientras mira fijamente a los ojos azules de su amigo (de los que sigue opinando que ganan al color del cielo con su claridad). Observa pequeñas arrugas aparecer en las comisuras de esos ojos y sabe que Steve está sonriendo de la misma manera que solía hacer su padre cuando intentaba hacerle ver que no hay nada más que hacer que seguir hacia delante. James le contesta con otra más pequeña, sin embargo, no afloja mucho su agarre en la manga de Steve.

—Nos seguiremos viendo en clase, Buck. Te lo prometo.

Con esas palabras, Steve sale por la puerta del apartamento de los Barnes, pero James sabe que Steve siempre cumple lo que promete, así que espera con ansias a que llegue el día siguiente.

 

×××

   

A los catorce años llegan las hormonas y, con ellas, el cambio de voz y las chicas. Bucky, como ahora permite que le llame todo el mundo, se ve rodeado de chicas por todas partes y él sólo sonríe con esa sonrisa de pillo que tantas veces su madre había dicho que significaba problemas. Sin embargo, hay cosas en su vida que no cambian nunca. Entre las más importantes se encuentra su amistad con Steve y el tener que defenderle de abusones que no paran de arrinconarle en todos los callejones que, por norma general, pasan desapercibidos cuando caminas por la calle de la mano de alguna joven atractiva.

Llega un momento de esa etapa en la que Bucky pierde cuenta de con cuántas chicas ha salido, al igual que la de los matones que ha tenido que quitarle de encima a Steve e, incluso, de las que ha tenido que curar labios partidos y ojos inflamados. Steve sigue siendo el mismo niño de siete años al que conoció y que intentó apartarle de esos niños mayores cuando James lo único que trataba era de ayudarle. Siempre el justo, el que piensa que todo saldrá bien si te esfuerzas y plantas cara a las situaciones difíciles con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Porque sé que siempre estarás conmigo.

Es la respuesta que siempre recibe cuando le pregunta por qué siempre les planta cara a los abusones. Lo peor es que Bucky no puede dejar de sonreír durante días a causa de la misma.

 

×××

 

Pocos días antes de que Bucky cumpla los quince, Rebecca anuncia su compromiso con un tal Proctor, con el que parece haber estado saliendo durante bastante tiempo. Bucky al principio está bastante reticente de aceptar la nueva adición a la familia, pero entonces observa a su madre recuperar por unas horas la viveza que la caracterizaba antes de la muerte de su padre, al igual que la mirada llena de afecto de su hermana mayor cuando da la noticia. Así que no puede negarles eso a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida. Cuando, una tarde en la que Bucky ha quedado con Steve para completar los ejercicios de arte que se le resisten (porque, en serio, ¿quién quiere saber hacer círculos con escuadra y cartabón cuando puedes hacerlos directamente a mano?), por fin conoce al prometido de su hermana y su aceptación sólo se reafirma cuando ve las sonrisas que comparten entre ellos. Además de los ojos brillantes de emoción de su madre y Suzanne, quien está cursando su tercer año de universidad.

Thomas, en cambio, permanece junto a Steve en un rincón de la sala, observando las cosas transcurrir. Thomas, al igual que Steve (y ahora que se lo pregunta, ¿cuánta influencia ha tenido Steve en su hermano pequeño?), ha crecido en un pre-adolescente bastante tímido cuando se encuentra rodeado de desconocidos, pero que sigue siendo hiperactivo cuando está cómodo en su ambiente. Durante esas horas, Bucky se olvida de su actual novia, y de la situación precaria en la que muchas veces se encuentra su madre, y se centra en disfrutar del momento.

Proctor se ofrece a encargarse de los gastos del último año de universidad de Suzanne, al igual que de terminar el pago del apartamento donde llevan viviendo ocho años, tras casarse con Rebecca. Ambos quieren ayudar en lo que puedan, porque hasta entonces Becca era la principal fuente de ingresos de la familia con un poco de ayuda de los trabajos a tiempo parcial que va realizando él. Bucky no quiere aceptarlo, pero no pueden vivir de sus trabajos esporádicos y algo le dice que su elección de profesión definitiva no le gustará a ningún miembro de su familia, especialmente a su madre, quien comienza a confundirle con su difunto padre.

Steve comparte su deseo de alistarse en el cuerpo militar, pero los soldados que realizaron la charla informativa en el instituto al que van, ya le dijeron que debía esforzarse más para poder lograrlo. Bucky teme que este será un camino que no recorrerán juntos, y en parte le tranquiliza que así sea porque necesita a alguien en el que confíe con todo su ser para que se preocupe por su familia. También es el egoísta sentimiento de saber que Steve estará a salvo en casa si alguna vez estalla una guerra.

Lo que estallan son los gritos cuando su madre encuentra los folletos informativos entre sus libretas del instituto. Es la vez que más furiosa ha visto a su madre en su vida y tiene que mandar a Tommy a su habitación por miedo a que le afecte demasiado verla así.

—Mamá, por favor —sabe que está rogando, pero James siempre ha querido ser como su padre, ayudar a la gente—. No me pasará nada.

Bucky observa cómo su madre se derrumba y cae al suelo de rodillas mientras lágrimas descienden por su cara. El dolor que le golpea en el pecho es casi de la misma intensidad que cuando la noticia de la muerte de su padre llegó y su pequeña burbuja de inocencia se resquebrajó.

—No puedo perderte a ti también.

Esa noche Bucky la pasa junto a la cama de su madre, preocupado por ella. Porque sabe que si le sucediera algo a alguno de sus hijos, Winnifred Barnes se rendiría por completo en su lucha por seguir viviendo.

 

×××

 

El atentado contra el World Trade Center les coge a todos por sorpresa. Bucky y Steve tienen ya dieciocho años y les gusta moverse más por la ciudad que cuando eran más jóvenes. En el momento en que la noticia llega a sus oídos, lo primero que hacen es regresar a su casa, porque si algo le ha pasado a Suzanne… Bucky no quiere imaginar cómo podrían seguir viviendo. Quince paradas de metro después, Steve abre la puerta del apartamento porque las manos de Bucky no dejan de temblar por el pánico que siente. Rebecca está ahí junto a Thomas y su madre sentados en el extremo del sofá viendo expectantes el noticiario que informa de la situación. Antes de que pueda preguntar si saben algo de Suzanne, el teléfono comienza a sonar y todo se paraliza.

Rebecca es la más rápida y lo descuelga ante la atenta mirada de todos. Steve le agarra de la mano y le da un ligero apretón, queriendo darle apoyo y hacerle saber que está ahí para lo que le necesite. Siempre ahí, a su lado. Durante los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Quizás por eso cuando sus novias le pedían explicaciones de por qué salía con un enclenque como Steve, James sólo podía dejarlas porque su amistad con Steve siempre sería más importante para él. Y ahora, mientras escucha la voz de Rebecca como si de un zumbido constante se tratara, James únicamente puede apretar esa mano más fuerte.

—Era Suzy, está bien —el suspiro de alivio es colectivo en la sala—. Había salido a hacer unos recados un par de horas antes de que se estrellara el primer avión.

Esos primeros días tras el susto, toda la familia permanece junta en el apartamento. Steve pasa tanto tiempo con ellos, que es casi como si viviera con ellos, pero Bucky no se podría quejar jamás porque sentir la calidez que desprende su cuerpo junto al suyo en la mesa mientras comen, o en el sofá cuando simplemente miran perdidos a un rincón de la pared, le reconforta.

Cuando el presidente Bush comunica al país de la inminente guerra contra Afganistán, el aire en el salón se impregna de angustia porque todos saben que eso requerirá la llamada de todos aquellos jóvenes que hayan enviado la petición de admisión en cualquiera de los campamentos militares. Bucky y Steve enviaron las suyas a finales de mayo, pocas semanas antes de terminar el último año de instituto pero, mientras que la de Steve había sido rechazada casi inmediatamente, Bucky había sido aceptado y se le esperaba a finales de septiembre en el campamento Lehigh.

Ninguno de ellos se sorprende cuando llega la convocatoria de Bucky al campamento de forma adelantada. La situación en el país es cada vez más tensa y muchos jóvenes están siendo entrenados para enviarlos cuanto antes posible como refuerzos para la invasión de Afganistán. Los siguientes días pasan como un coche de competición a máxima velocidad, imperceptibles en el paso del tiempo. Todos le acompañan a la estación de autobuses para despedirse de él: su madre tiene el pañuelo en su mano intentando contener las lágrimas, mientras Thomas tiene un brazo en sus hombros intentando confortarla y sonríe con tristeza a Bucky. Suzanne está al otro lado de su madre, con la expresión triste, pero con una mirada de entendimiento que le retuerce un poco el corazón. Para Bucky, Suzanne siempre será como su segunda madre. Rebecca y su marido están junto a ella, un poco más atrás, él sosteniéndola amablemente entre sus brazos, mientras Becca abre la boca para preguntarle por enésima vez si lleva todo y que les llame siempre que pueda.

—No os preocupéis —dice, aunque sabe que lo van a hacer igual y que tienen razones para hacerlo—. Seguro que todo acaba antes de que me manden a mí allí.

Steve está más apartado, en el costado de Tommy, y James sólo puede mirar fijamente como retuerce algo entre sus manos. Ya se ha despedido del resto de sus personas importantes, así que se acerca decidido a Steve porque sabe que esto es difícil para los dos. Siempre han estado juntos desde que se conocieron con siete años.

—Ey… —parece mentira que no sepa qué decir en esos momentos a su mejor amigo. Jamás ha no sabido qué decirle a Steve, siempre han sido capaces de comprenderse hasta en silencio.

—Ey…

Bucky se ríe por el absurdo de la situación. Al menos eso logra que Steve pare de retorcer lo que sea que tiene en las manos.

—Sabes que no es la última vez que nos veremos —o eso es lo que desea Bucky en el fondo—. Seguro que vuelvo en seguida tras divertirme unos meses en el cuerpo.

—No —la mirada que recibe de Steve es decidida, como en aquella mañana tantos años atrás en la que decidió ir junto a él a pedir trabajo a la tierna edad de nueve años—. Esperarás por mí para ir a la diversión.

James vuelve a reírse, porque sólo Steve seguiría insistiendo después de haber sido rechazado del cuerpo unas cuantas veces, antes de atraer el cuerpo de su amigo al de él y darle un abrazo de los que rompen huesos. Nota las manos de Steve aferrarse a su camisa con fuerza, todos los sentimientos que tienen por dentro liberándose en esa tensión de músculos. Es así, estando tan cerca el uno del otro, James sacándole una cabeza casi de altura a Steve, que este se pone en puntillas y le da un pequeño beso en los labios. La sorpresa es tal, que James siente todo su cuerpo tensarse y a Steve separarse de él segundos más tarde sin ser capaz de hacer nada para impedirlo.

—Pase lo que pase, James —escucha la voz titubeante de Steve—, estoy contigo hasta el final.

Antes de poder contestarle, siente las manos de Steve colocar algo en las suyas y le ve acercarse a su familia junto al autobús que espera para ponerse en marcha a Virginia. Bucky mira hacia sus manos y ve una foto de esa primera navidad que pasaron todos juntos en Brooklyn: sus padres sonrientes, su madre sentada en el sofá junto a la madre de Steve, su padre detrás de ellas con una mano posada en un hombro de cada una; Becca, Suzy, el propio Bucky y Steve sentados en el suelo a los pies de sus madres y Tommy, con sus cuatro años, encima de una pierna de Bucky y con una sonrisa desdentada mientras juega con el pelo de Steve.

Bucky se guarda la fotografía en el bolsillo del pecho de su camisa y se dirige a la entrada del autobús, una última mirada a las personas que más le importan en el mundo, y sabe que no hace falta decir nada más. Todos ellos saben cómo se siente. Incluso Steve, aunque la sorpresa del beso no le dejara responderle como le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Steve siempre había sido el más observador de los dos.

Silenciosamente, mientras el autobús se aleja de allí, James les promete volver a ellos.

 


End file.
